ECHAME LA CULPA A MI
by Susana Minguell
Summary: Cuando la fama no lo es todo, cuando tocas fondo, y es gracias a la fuerza de voluntad, y al amor, que consigues darte cuenta de lo que de verdad es importante en la vida...OS basado en la canción "Blade it on me" de Akon...


**ECHAME LA CULPA A Mi**

"_Lamento las cosas malas que he hecho,_

_lamento que no esté siempre hay para mi hija,_

_lamento el hecho de no ser cuidadoso,_

_y de que no puedas dormir_

_si no me tienes cerca_

_Canción Sorry, Blade it on me_

* * *

...Este OS está dedicado a mi buena amiga Maddy, conocida por aquí como MaddyCullen...ella me ha pedido que escriba basándome en una canción de Akon que se llama _Sorry, Blade it on me..._donde se refleje a un Edward estrella de la canción que antepone su amor, y a su hija por su trabajo y las consecuencias que ello conlleva...querida amiga siempre con el corazón, y unas gotas de perversión...

* * *

Detrás del escenario, esperando a que me tocase el turno de salir, escuchaba emocionado como los fans allí congregados gritaban mi nombre a todo pulmón para que saltase al escenario –Edward, Edward, Edward-...estos momentos previos al comienzo del concierto para mi eran los más excitantes, cuando la adrenalina se disparaba dentro de mis venas. Después saltaba al enorme escenario y comenzaba a darlo todo para ese público que compraba mis discos, coreaba mis canciones, pasaba horas y horas haciendo interminables colas para comprar las entradas a mis conciertos...en definitiva esas miles de personas gracias a las que yo era quien era, y estaba donde estaba...

Normalmente mis conciertos duraban una media de cuatro horas, me gustaba darle a la gente el espectáculo por el que habían pagado. Ese día estábamos en el _Paladium Stadium_, uno de los recintos más grandes de Los Ángeles, uno donde solo actuaban los artistas que de verdad estaban ya consagrados en el mundo de la música. Tenía capacidad para cien mil personas y esa noche estaba repleto. Nada más salir las entradas a la venta, mi manager me confirmó que se habían agotado en dos horas. Así que yo no podía decepcionar a esas personas que me honraban con su presencia...

Todo era brillo, glamour y diversión sobre el escenario, pero cuando los últimos acordes de la guitarra se perdían entre el gentío, las luces de los potentes focos se apagaban y el telón se cerraba, yo regresaba a mi mundo de oscuridad, deseo, alcohol y drogas. Más de una vez intenté rehabilitarme, pero siempre volvía a recaer, la tentación de dos buenas tetas sobando mi polla, regado con unas gotas de alcohol y algo de polvo blanco, era demasiado irresistible para mi, siempre acababa cayendo...

Mi manager ya no sabía cómo hacer para que dejase ese asqueroso mundo, me decía que estaba acabando con mi vida y que al final acabaría muerto de sobredosis, sería una celebridad más del mundo de la música que no supo asimilar su éxito, y al cabo de los meses, después de mi muerte, acabaría en el más absoluto de los olvidos...

Marina, que así se llama mi manager, intentaba siempre que mis escándalos sexuales, de drogas o de alcohol, nunca trascendieran más allá de nuestros círculo más íntimo. Siempre lograba conseguirlo, yo le decía que era mágica, hasta un día en que se me fue de las manos la noche, la juerga y la perversión y acabé pasando una noche en el calabozo. Al día siguiente mi careto, de colocado, estaba en la portada de todos los periódicos del país, la pobre Marina tuvo que pedir disculpas en público por mi comportamiento, y seis meses después, en los que nadie supo de mi paradero, reaparecí nuevamente frente a las cámaras para enfrentarme a mis fans y darles la explicación que tanto tiempo llevaban esperando...

Llevaba todo ese tiempo recluido en un centro de desintoxicación, había pasado momentos muy duros en los que llegué a pensar que no lo lograría, o incluso que moriría. El síndrome de abstinencia era casi tan doloroso como una operación a corazón abierto sin anestesia...

Durante los meses que duró mi encierro a las únicas personas que vi fue a mi madre, y a mi manager. Ahora que empezaba a ser dueño de mis actos nuevamente, que mantenía la cabeza lúcida las veinticuatro horas del día. Excepto cuando tenía el "mono" o síndrome de abstinencia que es cuando creía volverme loco. Pues ahora era cuando me daba cuenta de la expresión triste, cansada, en los ojos de mi madre, esos ojos que yo recordaba siempre brillantes, ahora estaban apagados, con profundas ojeras negras y rodeados de diminutas arrugas. A ella era a la persona que más quería, y a la que más había dañado y aún así, nunca tuvo una palabra de reproche, una mala cara, siempre intentaba aparentar que nada malo pasaba, -esto es como si estuvieses descansando en un hotel de lujo-, me decía cuando mi ánimo estaba tan bajo que yo casi podía pisarlo. Ella siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para disculpar mi comportamiento, del tipo –es que trabajas demasiado, mucho estrés-, y las que solían arrancarme una sonrisa, -¿sabes?, han descendido las ventas de ropa interior en Los Ángeles desde que tu no haces conciertos-...con este tipo de comentaros siempre lograba que yo esbozase alguna que otra sonrisa...

Por otro lado, en la clínica se encargaron de que estuviese desconectado del mundo exterior para que solo me centrase en mi recuperación. Yo sabía que la prensa hablaba de mi, algunos decían cosas buenas, y otros no tanto, pero nadie pudo nunca adivinar donde me encontraba, Marina se encargó a conciencia de esconder bien mi rastro, ella era la mejor cuando uno quería pasar desapercibido...

Durante mi estancia en la clínica conocía a una enfermera con la que entablé una cierta amistad. Ella solía coincidir conmigo en sus turnos, no se si lo hacía a propósito o era mera coincidencia. El caso es que siempre estaba en mi cuarto cuando tenían que sacarme sangre para saber si estaba limpio. Porque incluso allí dentro había internos que lograban conseguirse algo con qué colocarse, alguna vez me vi tentado pero siempre me apoyaba en el recuerdo de mi madre y recapacitaba a tiempo. Ella era la encargada de llevarme a rehabilitación, porque los músculos se me quedaron laxos y flojos, así que debía ejercitarlos, ella siempre me decía, -si haces todas las series de ejercicio hoy en el gimnasio, prometo llevarte a dar un paseo-, esta era la manera que ella usaba para convencerme, después mi premio era disfrutar de un paseo por los jardines que rodeaban el centro junto a ella...

Poco a poco fuimos haciéndonos más íntimos, yo sabía que ella no tenía pareja, vivía sola. También me confesó que era amante de mi música, que tenía todos mis discos pero nunca había podido acudir a ningún concierto, así que le dije que sería mi invitada de honor en el primero que diese después de salir de la clínica...

Nunca intenté nada con ella, yo sentía que mi corazón se disparaba cada vez que la tenía cerca, incluso disfrutaba con el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando yo le decía algo bonito. Pero Bella, que así es como le gustaba a ella que la llamasen aunque su nombre completo era Isabella, no era como el resto de las mujeres con las que yo solía estar. Ella era dulce, tranquila, y merecía que yo la tratase como todo un caballero. Me dediqué a cortejarla y a darme muchas duchas frías cuando ella no estaba. Mi estancia en el centro de desintoxicación se hizo mucho más ameno y llevadero desde que la conocí, por eso me dio pena cuando me dieron el alta, eso significaba que ya no la vería todos los días. Sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho mientras ella rellenaba los papeles del alta que le había entregado el médico, el tiempo corría en mi contra, minutos después saldría por la puerta y no volvería a verla, así que tuve que escurrirme el cerebro, necesitaba volver a verla, pero justo cuando quise hablar apareció Marina y mi madre, el momento de la despedida había llegado y a mi me dolía el corazón por tener que despedirme de esa mujer que en unos meses se había convertido en el centro de mi vida y a la que tanto le debía...

-Estás muy callado-, comentó mi madre mientras Marina conducía en dirección a mi apartamento. Marina me miraba por el espejo retrovisor interior del coche, ya que yo estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, ella me conocía desde hace tiempo y sabía perfectamente lo que Bella significaba para mi...

-Solo pensaba-, le contesté a mi madre mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla esas carreteras áridas que tanto tiempo llevaba sin ver, aunque la imagen que prevalecía en mi cabeza siempre era la misma, Bella, sus preciosos ojos marrones, y su cálida sonrisa...

-Ya está arreglado-, me dijo de repente Marina, mirándome de reojo a través del espejo retrovisor mientras seguía conduciendo...

-¿De qué hablas?-, le pregunté confundido...

-Mañana te enfrentarás a los medios de comunicación-, comenzó a decirme Marina mientras mis tripas se contraían tan solo con pensarlo...

-Estoy seguro que las fieras están locas esperando la carnaza-, comenté yo interrumpiendo a Marina que solo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Mi madre se giró y apoyó cariñosamente la palma de su mano sobre mi pierna como para darme ánimos, yo solo le guiñé un ojo para que no sintiese mi malestar, no había necesidad de preocuparla...

-De eso no tengas dudas-, me respondió Marina sonriendo, -y nosotros vamos a darles lo que desean-, añadió guiñándome un ojo cómplice mientras yo intentaba que no se notasen los retortijones de estómago forzando una sonrisa que estoy seguro no quedó muy convincente...

-¿Cuándo podemos empezar con el trabajo?-, le pregunté intentando así cambiar de tema...

-¿Estás preparado, hijo?-, me preguntó mi madre. En su cara pude ver reflejado el miedo que le provocaba mi vuelta a los escenarios...

-Nunca he estado más seguro mamá, no te preocupes-, le contesté mientras posaba mi mano sobre la de ella que aún permanecía sobre mi pierna...

-No es mala idea-, comentó marina apoyando así mi decisión frente a mi madre. Yo se que lo hacía para que ella se quedase tranquila, si la idea le parecía bien a Marina, entonces mi madre también se convencía que era buena idea. Yo solo miré a mi manager sonriéndole agradecido por su ayuda...

-Podríamos empezar dando los últimos retoques a las canciones que estábamos preparando antes de que me internasen y después estrenar el disco con un concierto-, le expliqué a Marina que me escuchaba con atención mientras conducía, no hablaba solo asentía con su cabeza...

-No es muy normal lanzar un disco nuevo al mercado con un concierto, sin ninguna promoción previa-, me contestó Marina unos minutos después de procesar todo lo que yo le había dicho...

-Yo tampoco soy normal, ¿verdad?-, fue lo único que dije como respuesta mientras miraba a las dos mujeres que en ese momento eran mi pilar en la vida. Bella estaba a punto de entrar en la ecuación, pero a su debido tiempo...-asegúrate de que podamos invitar a Bella al concierto entre bastidores-, añadí como si tal cosa intentando que mi voz no delatase la emoción que sentía solo con pensar en volver a verla. Mi manager me miró nuevamente a través del espejo retrovisor sonriendo con la típica sonrisa de –lo sabía-, dibujada en su cara...

-¿La enfermera?-, preguntó mi madre mientras Marina y yo nos mirábamos de reojo. Mi pobre madre era un poco más lenta a la hora de ordenar sus ideas, pero una vez que las ponía todas en orden dentro de su cabeza, era totalmente sorprendente...

-Si mamá-, le respondí yo mientras la obligaba a mirarme fijamente, quería que me viese a los ojos, -la enfermera y la futura madre de mis hijos-, añadí mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Mi madre quedó sin palabras, pero cuando reaccionó una espléndida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Me sentí orgulloso de ser el causante de esa sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía sonreír a mi madre de esa manera...

-Es una buena mujer-, me comentó mi madre mientras acariciaba mi rostro con ternura...

-Como tú, la mejor-, le respondí yo mientras sujetaba la mano con la que ella me acariciaba y me la llevaba a los labios depositando un suave beso sobre ella...

Llegamos a mi apartamento y agradecí enormemente que me dejasen solo. Necesitaba darme una ducha, comer algo e intentar descansar, al día siguiente debía enfrentarme a los periodistas y estaba convencido de que iban a intentar sacar mi piel a tiras...

Después de una ducha relajante, y de comer un sándwich que mi madre había dejado listo para mi en la nevera, me metí en la cama dándome cuenta de lo que había echado de menos mi vida, y lo que echaba de menos a Bella que ahora era parte de mi nueva vida. Tardé muy poco en dormirme con la imagen del rostro de mi preciosa enfermera en la mente...

Al día siguiente Marina estaba temprano en mi apartamento. Mientras yo intentaba despejar mi cabeza y quitarme las legañas que no me dejaban abrir los ojos, ella preparaba café y empezaba a hablarme de la que sería la agenda del día...

A las doce debíamos estar en el _Hotel Amanecer_, un exclusivo establecimiento donde se solían hacer las ruedas de prensa importantes, Marina pensó que ya que íbamos a enfrentarnos a las fieras, que había que hacerlo a la grande, y con estilo. A estas alturas a mi todo me parecía bien, yo solo tenía ganas de empezar a trabajar cuanto antes y así volver a ver a Bella...

Marina me entregó un papel mientras me tomaba el café, era un escrito sobre lo que tenía que decir en la rueda de prensa frente a las cámaras. Fingí que lo leía con detenimiento sin confesarle a ella que ya tenía preparado en la cabeza mi propio discurso, claro, preciso y conciso...

-¿Cuándo anunciamos el concierto?-, le pregunté evidenciando las ganas que tenía de ponerme a trabajar cuanto antes...

-Depende de ti y de lo que tardes en acabar el disco que dejaste a medias-, me respondió Marina, -probablemente en cinco o seis meses-, añadió antes de darme tiempo a contestar. Preferí quedarme callado, desde luego no pensaba tardar tanto tiempo. Yo mismo anunciaría mi vuelta en la rueda de prensa aunque después me costase una bronca monumental con Marina...

A la hora prevista estaba sentado en una elegante mesa alargada rodeado de fotógrafos, periodistas, micrófonos, cámaras. La sala estaba elegantemente decorada, incluso habían tenido la deferencia de colocar fotos de las portadas de mis discos, y alguna que otra foto de mi cara cuando aún no había caído en el abismo de las drogas. Ahora mi aspecto era mucho más saludable, había cogido peso, y a nadie le pasó desapercibido...

Me bombardearon a todo tipo de preguntas mordaces, gracias que Marina estaba a mi lado y me salvaba de tener que contestar la mayor parte de ellas, hasta que llegó el momento de pedir disculpas públicamente. La sala quedó sumida en un respetuoso silencio que solo se veía alterado por el sonido que hacían los disparadores de las cámaras de fotos...

-A medida que la vida avanza, voy aprendiendo mas acerca de la responsabilidad-, comencé a decir. Usando un tono de voz alto y claro...

Marina me miraba con el ceño fruncido dándose cuenta que no era ese el discurso que ella me había preparado, aún así no me interrumpió...

-Y me doy cuenta de que todo lo que hago afecta a la gente que me rodea-, continué en el mismo tono de voz, el silencio era cada vez más intenso, más espeso, casi se podía cortar con una tijera, -así que deseo tomar este momento para disculparme por esas cosas que hice, cosas que aún no he hecho, y cosas por las que no se desea tomar responsabilidad-, terminé diciendo mientras mi mirada barría el lugar observando las distintas reacciones de la gente después de escuchar mi disculpa...

-¿Para cuando tu regreso?-, preguntó uno de los periodistas rompiendo así el silencio impuesto...

-En un mes daré mi primer concierto junto con el lanzamiento de mi nuevo disco-, le contesté y los murmullos en la sala no se hicieron esperar, tampoco los bufidos de desaprobación de Marina a la que tendría que darle unas cuantas explicaciones después...

Quince interminables minutos después, Marina con cara de pocos amigos y yo, estábamos en la limousina que nos llevaba de regreso a mi apartamento. Estaba deseando empezar a componer, deseaba más que nada en el mundo volver nuevamente al trabajo. Me sentía bien, animado y con más fuerzas y energías renovadas que antes, y también deseaba volver a ver a Bella, ella se había convertido en una obsesión, la necesitaba tanto como el aire para respirar y me había propuesto decírselo después del concierto mientras cenábamos...

Tuve que lidiar con una manager cabreada, mi equipo de grabación sin nada listo, mis músicos corriendo para encontrarse conmigo en mi casa que era el lugar donde ensayábamos...en fin que a nadie pareció gustarle la idea de estrenar nuevo disco en un mes y nada menos que con un concierto. Pero yo estaba como un niño con zapatos nuevos...

Llegó el tan esperado día, esta vez habíamos elegido nuevamente el _Paladium Stadium_. Marina criticó mi elección alegando que seguramente no llenaríamos ni si quiera regalando invitaciones, pero yo, que estaba más optimista que de costumbre, le dije que se equivocaba y al final tuvo que darme la razón, las entradas se agotaron a las tres horas de ponerse a la venta, pero yo le había reservado un lugar de honor tras el escenario a mi Bella...

La noche anterior yo mismo la había llamado por teléfono para avisarla que un coche pasaría a recogerla, antes del concierto, a la dirección que ella me dijese. Estaba tan nervioso cuando escuché nuevamente su voz, porque en todo el tiempo que transcurrió desde que salí de la clínica hasta el día del concierto no nos habíamos vuelto a ver, y solo nos enviábamos mensajes a través del móvil, o a través de correo electrónico, así que me fue muy difícil aparentar que mi voz no temblaba cuando en realidad me temblaba todo el cuerpo...

Esa misma noche sentí nuevamente la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Los gritos de los fans, los aplausos, y la buena acogida que le dieron al disco, fue el bálsamo que yo necesitaba para acabar de sanar mis heridas. Me atreví a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho en ninguno de mis conciertos, justo antes de comenzar una canción saqué a Bella al escenario. Al principio se quedó quieta sin moverse, roja como un tomate mientras movía enérgicamente su cabeza de un lado a otro, pero al final logré convencerla y pude sentarla en una silla que había justo en medio del escenario. La gente gritaba de júbilo mientras ella me miraba ruborizada con sus preciosos ojos marrones brillando con intensidad. Me senté junto a ella con una guitarra y comencé a cantarle a capella una canción que había compuesto solo para ella...

Desde ese momento nos hicimos inseparables. Bella se vino a vivir conmigo a mi apartamento, me acompañaba a todas las giras porque mi carrera comenzó a subir de nuevo como la espuma. Tenía al menos cinco años firmados de conciertos, actuaciones en televisión, entrevistas, giras mundiales. Todo era una locura pero lo mejor de todo es que tenía a Bella cerca...

Cada noche ambos nos perdíamos juntos en una interminable espiral de placeres. Recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de mi chica era toda una experiencia indescriptible. Mis manos acariciaban cada curva de su piel como si nunca la hubiesen tocado antes. Mi boca regaba de besos su cuerpo mientras mi lengua lamía gustosa el sabor de su sexo. Entrar en el ella era como estar en el cielo sin morirse. Me convertí en esclavo de sus besos, de su cuerpo y de su amor...

La culminación de nuestra felicidad llegó cuando mi preciosa mujer me dijo que estaba embarazada, no podía creer que fuese a ser padre, me sentía el hombre más afortunado y dichoso del planeta...

Durante los nueve meses de embarazo dejé de lado las giras y estuve cerca de ella, cada vez era más feliz. Acompañarla al médico para las revisiones, ver como nuestro bebé crecía dentro de ella cada mes. Nos dijeron que sería una niña tres meses antes de su nacimiento, desde el mismo momento en que lo supe transformé una de las habitaciones de la casa llenándola de princesas, osos, mariposas y mucho color rosa, además monté una casita de princesas hecha en madera en el jardín para cuando fuese creciendo que tuviese un lugar donde jugar...

Uno de los días que siempre tendré guardado en la memoria junto a otros que han significado algo en mi vida fue cuando nació nuestra hija. Estuve durante todo el proceso de parto dentro del quirófano acompañando a mi Bella, sufriendo con cada una de sus contracciones, y mareándome con las respiraciones, hasta que le vimos la carita, era la viva imagen de su madre pero sus ojos, a pesar de ser recién nacida, eran del mismo color que los míos, verde esperanza...

El primer mes de vida de nuestra pequeña, a la que llamamos Gwen Stephanie, lo pasé junto a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, pensaba que ya no se podía ser más feliz de lo que éramos, todo perfecto...pero las cosas comenzaron a torcerse cuando regresé de nuevo al trabajo. Tuve que volcarme de nuevo en las giras que dejé pendientes cuando Bella se quedó embarazada, tenía tanto trabajo que al principio, lo que era solo una o dos semanas fuera de casa, acabó convirtiéndose en meses. Durante todo un año me dediqué a mi trabajo y olvidé a mi preciosa mujer y a mi princesita...

Cada vez que regresaba a casa Bella y yo discutíamos por cualquier cosa, no tenía ganas de hacer el amor con ella porque llegaba exhausto después de cada gira y tampoco tenía ganas para estar con mi pequeña que ya se había convertido en una preciosa niña de casi un año que parecía toda una princesa...

Se puede decir que toqué fondo realmente cuando no pude estar en el cumpleaños de mi hija, su primer cumpleaños, Bella había organizado una magnífica fiesta en casa con muchos niños, globos, payasos, hinchables...mi madre estuvo a su lado ayudándola, incluso Marina echó una mano para que todo estuviese a punto, pero yo no estaba, yo me olvidé completamente y aparecí a altas horas de la madrugada con algunas copas de más...

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi Bella llorar a lágrima viva, la primera vez que me sentí solo de verdad cuando la puerta de mi casa se cerró tras las dos únicas mujeres por las que yo debía de luchar, y a las que había fallado...

Un mes estuve encerrado en mi casa sin salir, bebiendo y fumando, mi madre me visitaba a menudo pero evitaba hablarme de Bella aunque yo sabía que vivía con ella y con mi pequeña, algo que siempre le agradeceré a mi madre, que cuidase de mi familia mientras yo era tan estúpido que no lo hacía...

Marina discutió mucho conmigo durante ese mes en el que viví en el más absoluto de los infiernos, y, como siempre, fue ella la que entretuvo a la prensa para que nadie supiese que mi preciosa chica me había abandonado llevándose a mi hija con ella, y yo había vuelto a las andadas bebiendo y fumando...

Pero un día, después de haber tocado fondo la noche anterior bebiéndome una botella de ginebra y otra de ron, desperté con la firme promesa de que recuperaría a Bella y a mi hija, las necesitaba en mi vida y haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para que ellas regresasen...

Me pasé una semana entera sin atender el teléfono ni recibir visitas. Le expliqué a Marina que estaba centrado en algo importante y que no quería interrupciones, a cambio le prometí que ya había dejado la bebida y que estaba en vías de cambio, que solo necesitaba una semana. Ella aceptó de inmediato diciéndoselo también a mi madre para que no se preocupase, imagino que mi madre se lo diría también a mi Bella...

Durante esa semana tiré todo el alcohol que había en mi casa. Vacié los cajones de marihuana. Y me encerré en mi estudio de grabación con el firme propósito de pedirle perdón a mi princesa de la única manera que se hacerlo, cantando...

Lo más difícil fue convencer a Bella para que acudiese al pequeño auditorio, esta vez escogimos algo íntimo donde apenas cabían treinta personas, en el que actuaría, al final entre Marina y mi madre la convencieron y ella acudió, nuestra pequeña se quedó al cuidado de mi madre que seguiría la actuación a través de la televisión. Ella sabía lo que pensaba hacer esa noche y yo solo le pedía a Dios que me saliese bien...

Canté durante dos horas canciones de mi último disco y algunas antiguas que me pidieron los allí presentes. Durante toda la actuación mi mirada nunca se apartó de sus preciosos ojos marrones que me desarmaban. Llegó el momento de cerrar el espectáculo y antes de ponerle broche de oro con la canción que había compuesto para ella, quise decir unas palabras...

-Quería agradecer su asistencia esta noche-, comencé a decir después de aclararme la voz unas cuantas veces, -soy de la opinión de que las cosas pasan por algún motivo-, continué diciendo sin despegar mis ojos de los de Bella que me miraban intensamente, -así que esta última canción va dedicada a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la que me ha enseñado a ser mejor persona, la que me ha dado el mejor regalo que una mujer le puede dar a un hombre, mi hija...una persona a la que he tratado muy mal...la canción se llama _Cúlpame a mi_...te amo Bella-, terminé diciendo mientras las luces de la sala se apagaban quedando solo encendido el foco que alumbraba a Bella, y el que me alumbraba a mi...se oían murmullos en toda la sala pero yo no los escuchaba, mis sentidos estaban centrados en la mujer que tenía frente a mi y que ahora lloraba...

_Lamento las veces que te deje en casa,  
yo estaba en algún camino y tú estabas sola,  
lamento las veces que me tuve que ir,  
lamento el hecho de que no sabía  
que estabas sentada en casa deseando  
poder volver al momento en que éramos solo tu y yo,  
lamento mi ignorancia,  
lamento los momentos que no respeté..._

_Lamento las cosas malas que he hecho,_  
_lamento que no esté siempre ahí para mi hija,_  
_lamento el hecho de no ser cuidadoso,_  
_y que no puedas dormir al no tenerme ahí..._

_Es que estoy en las calles, como todos los días_  
_lamento las cosas que no dije:_  
_que eres la mejor cosa de mi mundo,_  
_y estoy orgulloso de llamarte "mi chica" ..._

_Entiendo que haya algunos problemas,  
no es que sea ciego para saber  
todo el daño que mantienes dentro de ti,  
aunque no lo demuestres..._

_Si no me puedo disculpar por equivocarme,_  
_entonces solo cúlpame a mí,_  
_porque soy la razón de tu dolor,_  
_así que cúlpame a mi..._

Así sonaron los últimos acordes de la canción mientras los allí presentes irrumpían en aplausos poniéndose incluso en pie, pero yo solo tenía ojos para ella, para mi Bella, que seguía mirándome fijamente mientras sus mejillas sonrosadas se humedecían con sus lágrimas...

-Amor mío, no se si serás capaz de perdonarme alguna vez por el dolor que te he causado-, comencé a decir, usando un tono de voz alto y claro, una vez que todos se quedaron en silencio escuchándome, -si crees que puedes perdonarme, me gustaría que aceptases ser mi esposa-, fue lo siguiente que le dije mientras caía de rodillas frente a ella sobre el escenario con una pequeña caja abierta que contenía un delicado anillo...

La sala se quedó en absoluto silencio, uno tan denso que casi se podía cortar con una tijera. Sin moverme de mi sitio observé como Bella se levantaba de la mesa donde estaba sentada y se acercaba con paso seguro, y firme, hasta el lugar donde yo me encontraba. El corazón me latía tan fuerte dentro del pecho que en más de un momento llegué a creer que me desmayaría por la falta de oxígeno. Escuchaba como Marina sollozaba en el backstage, pero no podía desviar mi vista de Bella, que se seguía acercando. Todos los allí presentes ni siquiera respiraban para no estropear el momento...

-Eres el hombre al que amo, la persona más importante de mi vida, llevo mucho tiempo luchando para que otros salgan adelante, ayudándoles para que dejen los vicios y el mal camino-, comenzó a decirme ella, una vez que llegó a mi lado y me ayudó a ponerme en pie, -si he estado ayudando a todas esas personas que ni siquiera conozco, como no voy a luchar por ti, que eres el hombre de mi vida, y por nuestra relación, que es lo más importante que tenemos-, siguió diciendo ella mientras me sonreía con calidez, ahora nuestras manos estaban entre lazadas y nuestras miradas conectadas, -sí, acepto-, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de juntar nuestros labios dándole forma a un intenso beso mientras escuchábamos los aplausos de los allí presentes...

Esa noche mi madre se quedó con nuestra princesa y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestra casa, necesitaba hacerle el amor a mi futura esposa, tocarla como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y susurrarle cerca del oído todo lo que la amaba...

Mis manos recorrieron cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras ella temblaba entre mis brazos. Sus erectas cumbres sabían a dulce fresco y jugoso dentro de m boca. Su centro emborrachó mis sentidos cuando mi lengua se aventuró en el interior de sus pliegues bombeándola hasta llevarla a un exquisito orgasmo con el que me dio de beber sus ricos jugos...

Mi cuerpo se calentó cuando sintió las caricias de las manos de ella sobre cada centímetro de mi piel. Cuando su boca rodeó mi dureza absorbiéndola, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas de placer hasta que estallé en un delicioso orgasmo que ella recibió directamente en su boca...

Mi cuerpo, aún deseando más del de ella, se posicionó sobre su desnudez y mientras mi dureza la penetraba, mis labios le susurraban cuanto la amaba. Mientras mi miembro la llenaba, rogaba su perdón con cada embestida. Hasta que llegamos a la cumbre de nuestro particular paraíso...

Desde ese momento ella fue lo primero para mi. Entendí que la felicidad plena llega cuando te rodeas de los que te quieren y que la vida es muy corta como para desaprovecharla solo trabajando...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa...esta era la idea de mi amiga Maddy...y este es el resultado después de procesarla con mi mente pervertida...querida amiga, se que a ti te hubiese gustado más lemon...pero creo que la canción en la que se basa el OS es demasiado triste, por eso he pensado que era mejor plasmar sentimientos que sexo...espero que no te defraude el resultado...**

**Por cierto, el trozo de canción que aparece en el fic pertenece a Akon...**

**Besotes...**


End file.
